tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Do Something
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Immunity Challenge: When It Rains It Pours The castaways would stand on a log, one arm above their head, with their wrist tethered to a bucket of water on top of a platform. The castaway who could stand there the longest without tipping the bucket would win. During the challenge, Jeff would tempt the castaways to quit with offerings of food, including donuts, cookies, and various other foods. 'Winner: '''Kelly Tiernan Story Night 30 The final seven return to camp with Joseph, Kelly, and Trevor all kinds of confused. Kelly walks away with Joanna and goes off on her for lying. However, Joanna defends herself, saying it wasn't her idea and was pressured by Stephanie and Violet to do it. Meanwhile, Joseph and Trevor talk about their next move. Joseph suggests trying to vote out Kelly, as she is on the outs of the four girl alliance. Day 31 Early morning at camp, Riley is the only one awake. She looks over at Stephanie and Violet, who are sleeping together. Knowing how powerful they are, Riley starts to make plans on taking the duo out. When Joseph and Trevor wake up, Riley pulls them aside. She tells them she wants to get rid of Stephanie and Violet with their help. Joseph and Trevor agree to the plan and Riley leaves. Joseph then tells Trevor that they can go back to the majority of they blindside Riley. He explains that Kelly and Joanna will most likely stay with Riley to take out Steph and Violet and will lose trust in them if Steph and Violet blindside Riley. Later when everyone is awake, Kelly and Joanna go off on their own. Joanna continues to apologize for lying to her while Kelly tells Joanna how she feels. Kelly then shows Joanna her idol, saying that she will be using it once Joseph and Trevor are gone. She also says she will use it to vote out Steph or Violet as they are very close. Joanna agrees and the two return to camp. Knowing Riley is upset that her plan to oust Joseph didn't work, Stephanie offers Riley a final three deal. She states that Kelly and Joanna are jury threats that need to be taken out. While Riley tells Stephanie she will go to the end with her, Riley doesn't even consider it. Day 32 Kelly and Joanna go out together to collect water. While they are walking back, Joanna trips and hurts her ankle. Medical is called in to check on her. They say that Joanna had sprained her ankle but is able to continue playing the game. However, she might not be able to do physical challenges. The two girls return to camp and inform the others what had happened. The others then allow Joanna to rest for the rest of the day. Joseph then takes a walk with Stephanie and Violet. He tells the two his conversation with Riley the day before. However, the two don't believe him. He then spots Trevor and Riley coming towards him and tells the two girls to hide somewhere they will still be able to hear them. The two do so and Riley reconfirms her plan to blindside Stephanie with Joseph and Trevor. The two men agree and Riley leaves. Steph and Violet come out from their hiding spot, surprised at what they heard. The four then agree to blindside Riley at the next Tribal. However, as Riley goes back to camp, she begins to rethink her options. Day 33 The final seven meet for their next immunity challenge. Kelly hands immunity back and jokes about Jeff having to give it back to her soon. After fifteen minutes, Riley is the first eliminated. Jeff then brings out a plate of cookies and milk and tells the last six that if none of them come down, Riley would get the treats. Joanna steps down for the cookies. After thirty minutes, Joseph slips off his pedestal, eliminating him from the challenge. Jeff then brings out pizza and says if more than one person steps off, they will get to share it. Excited, Stephanie and Violet step off together, leaving Kelly and Trevor. The two go for another hour before Trevor's hand slips, eliminating him and giving Kelly immunity. The tribe returns to camp with the girls agreeing to vote out Trevor. However, Stephanie and Violet still consider voting out Riley as she tried to get rid of them. When Stephanie, Violet and Riley talk about their alliance, Riley lies and says she's loyal to the girls until the end. Riley tells Joanna and Kelly her plans for wanting Stephanie and Violet out at this Tribal but waiting until the last two men are gone. This makes Kelly and Joanna worry Riley is a better strategic player than they originally thought. The two talk about it and agree to just go along with the plan. At Tribal, Joseph voices his concern about he or Trevor possibly going home but has had encouraging conversations with a few of the women. Riley doesn't believe any of the girls will flip as it would be dumb for them to do so. Stephanie also worries about her name being written but has faith in her allies. When asked about the idol, everyone says none of them have found it, even though Kelly has it in her bag. The tribe is then called to vote. When the votes are read, Stephanie and Violet are confused to see Trevor's name come up three times. In the end, the two women join Joseph and Trevor in voting out Riley, blindsiding her, Joanna, and Kelly. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Joanna and Kelly become the swing votes for two duos. * Violet angers the men. * Someones secret is revealed to the tribe. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World